10 Instances of Optimus and Starscream
by EloraVashara
Summary: Music Meme for the OPxSS pairing. 10 drabbles for the pairing in multiple universes, left mostly unspecified; I'll leave it up to your imaginations. Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review!


OptimusxStarscream Music Meme

By Elora Vashara

I mostly didn't follow the rules, just so you know. But it was close enough…

Rules:

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

I Claim Your Sun—Steve Jablonsky

Starscream catapulted himself over the barrier, dodging laser fire as he went, ducking under flailing limbs in the crush of battle and working his way through, incapacitating as many as he could. He had to get to Optimus. Finding an opening, he made to leap up and shoot into the air so he could get there faster, but just as he was about to, someone grabbed his foot. With a rough cry of shock, he blasted whoever it was in the face and proceeded. He wove through the stray shots flying up and was getting closer, ever closer, but….NO! Megatron struck the final blow an instant too soon. Fury bubbled up inside him, and he slammed into the tyrant with all the force he could muster.

All at once—The Fray

They had been so unlikely to work out, but he _wanted_ this beautiful seeker like nothing else. He had to say goodbye, now, but he couldn't make himself. It was the right thing to do. Starscream was a Decepticon, loyal to his cause, and he was the leader of the Autobots, it could never work. He had to end it. But…He needed the seeker. He needed these moments they shared, the private laughter, the sharing of their pain and joy. Neither would leave their cause. There was no happy ending, and his spark burned fiercely as he kissed Starscream for the last time. Perfection was not for them, apparently. Maybe in another universe they could be happy, he hoped, as he lost the one thing he loved.

Drink up me Hearties—Hans Zimmer

They watched the Autobots celebrate their victory, getting drunk not only on the high grade but the high that came with the realization that they no longer had to live in fear. Starscream turned to Optimus.

"Hey," he purred, catching his lover's attention, "What say you to some high grade and then a long, long night in our quarters, hmm?"

Optimus' engine rumbled enthusiastically in response.

"I'd say that sounds like the perfect ending to today."

Their lips met before they even got close to the high grade, though, and as their bodies molded together in passion their sparks burned more fiercely than ever before.

"Bond with me?" Optimus gasped out as they broke apart briefly, lips brushing against Starscream's with every word.

"Yes!" Starscream murmured ecstatically, and the two slipped off unnoticed. Well, mostly.

The Battle (Narnia)

Megatron loomed at the front of the Decepticon lines, mirroring Optimus' stance at the head of the rallying Autobot forces. In slow motion, both sides charged, once meeting the clash of metal shredding metal and the deafening shockwaves of multiple explosions making the whole affair a deadly sort of chaos. The Decepticons wielded strength like a hammer, beating back the more agile Autobots with brute force. The tide turned, though, when the Seekers were signaled. Unbeknownst to Megatron, they had allied with their commander, Starscream, and turned on the Decepticons at his signal in the midst of battle. Dying screeches echoed off the rocky walls of the canyon as explosions cut craters into the ground.

Starscream was shot, once, twice in the wings and went down, pain racking his systems as he was forced to rely on his short range weapons and hand-to hand experience to get him through. Just as he was about to become overwhelmed, Optimus broke through, roughly sweeping aside the Decepticons surrounding him. He cleared a path out, and pushed Starscream to the battlefield medics with a terse "Get help!" Megatron then tackled him, and the climax of the battle approached rapidly. The rest of the fighting going on around them fell away as they focused solely on each other, metal hands tearing and punching plating, blasters piercing plating with deadly accuracy at close range, and then the battlefield fell silent as a single blue hand was raised aloft, clutching the fading spark of Megatron. Afterwards, the mech collapsed, and the only sound heard then was the anguished cry of a seeker who had lost what he'd been fighting for.

Ghosts and Glass—Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori

Starscream glided through the base, silent as he could never have been, were he alive in that moment. He was stuck, now, in this wretched ghost-like form. He saw Optimus slumped at his desk, weariness etched into his expression. He approached and spoke, knowing even then that his once almost-lover couldn't hear him.

"I love you, you know." He stared forlornly at his barely-there (even to him) reflection in the glass window. He was surprised when he received an answer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Primus, I never got the chance to tell you how I felt, Starscream."

"Neither did I." The seeker murmured, but it was like talking to the window, for all that Optimus could hear.

She Is—The Fray

Optimus contemplated the meaning of the human term "Soulmates." He and Starscream complemented each other well, it was true. The seeker was flighty, tempestuous, and scientifically brilliant. He was slim and sleek and looked absolutely divine in any light or condition. Optimus hadn't realized how much he'd been missing of himself until he met the seeker who completed his spark. He wanted Starscream, he needed Starscream, and, to his great surprise, the feelings were reciprocated.

Cowboy Casanova—Carrie Underwood

The bass beat of the music in the bar thrummed through his frame and made his wings quiver with delight as he strode in, surveying the crowd that night. The mech he'd met the last few nights was there again, leaning against a music machine, and he was drawn to his side once more. The tall, blue-optic'd mech was a smooth talker who made him laugh and shiver with desire at the same time, and elicited feelings he'd never known. Thundercracker had warned him away, but Starscream just couldn't stop seeing this mech, this Orion who made him feel like he was the only one on all of Cybertron worthy of the mech's attention. He would agree to anything Orion proposed, staying away never crossed his mind—he could trust this mech with everything. And so they danced more of each night away, eager hands leaving all caution and sage advice behind.

New Alexandria—Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori

Dawn rose softly as Starscream sat on the edge of his balcony. The war was over, and he was now one of those responsible for the good of those he had been fighting for. Leftover politicians from before the war argued incessantly against every proposal he put forth, no matter how reasonable, and all the bother gave him processor aches. His one true comfort was in coming home, to silence, to some measure of peace.

Assassination attempts were becoming commonplace, but as battle hardened as Starscream was they didn't bother him much. None of the mechs had ever gotten close to hurting him, but his recharge was still somewhat uneasy, as he knew his apartment could never be completely secure. A soft scraping noise alerted him to someone's presence in his apartment and he stiffened, sliding off the balcony and silently activating his null rays and pulling out his plasma pistol. He crept back inside, clearing his berth-room before proceeding into the living room. He turned a corner and was surprised by the large frame of the mech in the hallway. Instinct drove his actions and he leapt forward, kicking the mech in the chest and driving him to the ground. A short fight ensued, the mech was more than a match for Starscream and in the end the seeker ended up pinned to the floor.

"Who are you?" He demanded, though he was in no position to ask questions.

The mech only grinned darkly and pulled out an energy blade that sizzled and cracked with excess charge. He pulled back and was about to strike the killing blow when a huge blue and red form crashed into him. Stunned, Starscream sat up and observed the ensuing scuffle, which ended with the energy blade sticking out of his attacker's shoulder as the mech fled. Optimus stood with a grim expression looking for the seeker, only to be tackled unexpectedly, but not violently.

"My knight in shining armor," whispered Starscream, before kissing him soundly. Neither were present for their scheduled negotiations that day, and some rather sheepish apologies were sent out to the offended parties the next morning. On the bright side, Starscream got mostly caught up on his missed recharge in between other activities.

Unapologize—Carrie Underwood

"I didn't mean it."

"What? Starscream…"

"Last night…when you kissed me. I said I loved you, then took it back. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what, that you love me or that you were sorry?"

"That I was sorry. I just…panicked, I guess. I've never told anyone that before. But I really meant it then, and I mean it now. I do love you, Optimus, so much, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do with it."

"So you're…unapologizing to me?"

"I suppose I am."

"Then I love you too. Come closer?"

"…."

Hero—Nickelback

Starscream was falling. He'd fallen before, but his wings and thrusters had always been working, and there to catch him. Now there was nothing, no safety net, no backup plan, nothing. In that instant he realized that the sum of his life added up to nothing. He'd been serving as a punching bag for an insane tyrant who wanted nothing more than the destruction of everything Starscream held dear. Right now, he wished he'd had something to hold close to his spark as he waited for the death soon approaching. Someone who might have loved him, someone he might have loved in return. His altimeter still worked, informing him that he was getting quite close to the Earth's surface and his impending doom. _I need a hero_, he thought dismally. If he didn't die from the impact, he'd surely die from energon loss.

Strong arms wrapped around him, one supporting his back and one scooping beneath his legs. His descent slowed rapidly as he clung weakly to whomever it was that was trying to save him. _This_ mech was his hero, he decided blearily. He was aware of the remaining Decepticons watching them as their descent turned into a hover. He dared to look up and see who it was that cared enough about a pathetic Decepticon like him enough to save him. The kind blue optics that met his were those of Optimus Prime, who had a red jet pack that looked as though it didn't belong to him strapped to his back. _Well_, he thought brightly as his spark gave a little leap,_ At least I know how to pick my heroes_. He snuggled closer as his world faded to black, content in knowing that he would be safe with this mech.


End file.
